


An Apple A Day

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grace however is another story, Implied Klaus Noncon by Nanny, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Names as numbers, Playing Doctor, They are too young to understand, Two and Three don’t know why Reggie doesn’t want them playing doctors, Two and Three don’t mean anything by it, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Little Number Two and Number Three play doctor, a game Number Four has taught them(from previous experience with a nanny). Two starts to feel tingly in his privates and he doesn’t know what it means. He is a little more than disturbed but luckily his mother is well versed in the matter of curing him.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Grace Hargreeves
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	An Apple A Day

Little Number Two had been playing with Little Number Three. Although they simply called each other Two and Three for they felt the 'Number' portion was too formal and adult-like. Besides nobody wants to parrot their father beside One. 

That's all beside the point.

Three had purposed a game of 'Doctor,' one such game that Four had taught her and Four learned from a nanny. It was a strange game altogether and their father outright forbid it, but that's what made it fun. The thrill of doing the taboo.

First, she insisted two be the patient. Always him, or Four, never her, and she wasn't shy to tell anyone why.

"I don't like getting undressed," she mumbled against her hand. "You know I'm a girl, it's different for me."

Two could try to fight it but Three always wiggled her way into making him the patient, even if she had to rumor, which he got sick of quick. So he had undressed with fever, in no way having those same reserves as she did. Although yes he was red in the face and felt the embarrassment creeping up his spine, he tried his best to hide it. 

Real men didn't back don't from a challenge such as this.

Two laid on Three's bed, keeping his breathing even as Three stared at his naked body. He waits for her to lean down and place her ear against his chest, listening to his heart beating.

"Your heart is beating fast," she says in her deeper doctor voice and he shivers when her breath tickles his skin.

"What seems to be the problem?" she inquires when she leans up, a glint in her eyes showing great interest.

"I'm-I'm no-not su-sure," he managed to say through his stutters.

"I see," she says stroking her nonexistent beard. "I'll give you a good check over."

Two nods and braces himself. This is the part he hates. It always makes him feel weird. But Four never complains so Two doesn't feel he should either.

Three's fingertips start at his collarbone, then it trails down his chest, and back up. She rubs across his nipples a few times, his private tingles and when he makes a noise she stops and looks up at him expectingly.

"Does it hurt?"

He shakes his head.

"Hmm," she makes a noise as her hand starts to trail again down his chest and to his stomach, which wiggles underneath her hand. Then her fingers tiptoe down and down until she's just about to touch his private-

Two sits up and pushes her away. 

Two feels strange now. He always does when they get to this point and if were to look down he would see his private have begun to harden.

"What's wrong?" Three said, sounding concerned, hurt. Like Two had hurt her so greatly by denying her this.

"I...I Don-Don't want...want t-to pla-play an-anymore."

Three had frowned at him so hard that Two was afraid she was going to beg him to play. But she just sighed and gave a sad smile.

"Okay," she whispered to him and he grabbed his clothes and got out of her room, not even bothering to get dressed. Two shut her door behind him and just stood there, naked, privates beginning to burn, and fear creeping up his spine.

Why does it feel like this? His private...When he looks at it...it looks unnatural standing up like it is. He can't help but think something is wrong with him...that maybe he's hurt. But it's in a sensitive place and he doesn't know who to ask about this problem...

Would his father know what's wrong? 

Two didn't want to ask his father and risk getting a lecture but the more he stares at his problem the bigger it gets. It's starting to hurt and feel strange...but the cold air relieves it.

Every time they played doctor Two felt tingly...but it's never been like this. That's precisely why Two felt his heart beating and his hands suddenly sweaty because for the life of him he didn't know what was wrong or what to do to make it better.

As Two is mulling it over, his privates hard against his stomach, his clothes bundled in his hand, and tears in his eyes, his mother comes in to view down the hall and her eyes catch on him. They widen and his mother stops for a few seconds, completely taken aback from what she is seeing.

Two can't help that his flood gates break and he starts to sob. He clenches his clothes and cries into them to hide his voice and embarrassment. His mother walks towards him, regaining her composure, and rubs his back as he cries into his crumpled up shirt.


End file.
